A system can capture images of a scene, and can use the captured images to form a three-dimensional model of the scene. In some examples, the three-dimensional model of the scene can be stored as data in a point cloud. The point cloud can include a set of data points representing locations in a three dimensional coordinate system. In some examples, the data points can include color information, as well as location information. Display devices can retrieve data from the point cloud and render realistic images of the scene from the retrieved data.